1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retrieving tool for well packers which have been released from packing engagement with the well casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retrieving tools for well packers are well known in the prior art, both in the form of commercially utilized apparatus and in disclosures of issued patents. When the packer to be retrieved is of the type that is fluid pressure set and released, such as described and claimed in the co-pending application of Talmadge L. Crowe, Serial No. 907,121, filed May 18, 1978, entitled "Fluid Pressure Set And Released Well Packer Apparatus", and assigned to the Assignee of this application, the retrieval of the packer is accomplished by an off-on connector which is applied to the top of the packer after a pressure release assembly is dropped into the bore of the pressure set packer and effects the release of the expanded packing and slip elements of the packer. While this mechanism has proven to be completely functional, it is somewhat expensive to manufacture and presents an operational problem in the event that the packer release assembly, for whatever unanticipated reason, does not achieve a complete release of the packer from the well casing, in which case the release of the off-on connector from the packer can be accomplished but with some difficulty.